El Recreo
by Lily Simpson
Summary: Nelson mira a Lisa... y Lisa mira a Nelson. Pero ninguno de los dos lo nota, porque lo hacen cuando el otro no está mirando... Lisa/Nelson


**Disclaimer: _Los personajes de los Simpson no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Matt Groening y de Fox. Yo solo juego con ellos._**

 **N/A:** _Este es el segundo fic que escribo sobre **los Simpson.** El primero fue **"Querida Marge",** en el cual podemos leer una de las muchas cartas que **Moe** le ha escrito a **Marge** a lo largo de los años. Esta vez quise hacer algo diferente y dejar descansar un poco a esos dos. Hecho que dio como resultado, este fic protagonizado por otra de mis parejas favoritas: **Lisa y Nelson**.Y que mejor día para publicarlo que hoy, **19 de Abril,** día en que se celebra **"El Día Mundial de los Simpson"** ¡Vivan los Simpson! _

_Espero que les guste este pequeño tributo y que me hagan saber su opinión._

 _Y no lo olviden ¡Feliz **#TheSimpsonsDay** para todos! :D_

* * *

Nelson mira a Lisa.

Y Lisa mira a Nelson.

Pero ninguno de los dos lo nota, porque lo hacen cuando saben que el otro no está mirando.

Ella lo mira cuando él vuelve la vista hacia los columpios donde sus amigos están "divirtiéndose" con unos niños de primero.

Y él, cuando ella fija de nueva cuenta su atención en aquel libro de matemáticas que lleva consigo a todas partes, desde hace una semana.

Nelson se pregunta qué es lo que tendrá de especial ese libro que tan cautivada tiene a Lisa. Para él solo es un libraco lleno de un sinfín de números y fórmulas aburridas carentes de sentido, que solo sirven para atormentarles la vida a miles de niños que, como él, solo quieren jugar y divertirse.

Y Lisa por su parte, a pesar de lo interesante que está la explicación sobre como restar fracciones con denominadores diferentes, no puede evitar preguntarse porqué Nelson está sentado en la misma banca que ella; y no golpeando junto con Jimbo, Dolph y Kearney a aquellos dos pobres chiquillos de cabello castaño que desafortunadamente no alcanzaron a escapar de sus garras.

Él mientras tanto vuelve a mirarla con disimulo. Porque no quiere que ella lo descubra y no, no es porque no quiera hablarle. Al contrario, eso es lo que más desea, poder platicar con Lisa sobre cualquier cosa.

Platicar con ella sobre música, por ejemplo, a pesar de que no soporte el jazz. O sobre el clima tan caluroso que ha estado azotando a Springfield desde hace dos días; o tal vez comentar algo acerca de la nueva atracción que abrirá Krustyland el mes que viene; o quizás hablar un poco sobre los rumores que corren por toda la ciudad que dicen que la maestra Krabappel y el santurrón ese de Ned Flanders tienen un romance, y que tan mal tienen a Skinner desde que se enteró.

Incluso le gustaría hablar con ella sobre ese libro azul que ahora mismo sostiene sobre su regazo. Porque si bien las matemáticas nunca le han gustado ni le gustarán, solo por poder escuchar su voz y disfrutar de su compañía, aguantaría tener que oírla hablar sobre números, problemas, leyes y procedimientos que no entiende.

Pero, aunque eso es lo que más anhela, no es algo tan simple, como podría parecer

Porque, a pesar de que Nelson es conocido por todos como uno de los chicos malos y abusones de la escuela y dé la apariencia de ser alguien fuerte, rudo y aventurero; en el fondo es muy tímido e inseguro, y no sabe cuál es la mejor forma de acercarse a una chica.

Una cosa es amenazar a los niños de los cursos inferiores y robarles el dinero del almuerzo; y otra es entablar una conversación formal con la niña que te gusta. Y más si esa niña es Lisa Simpson, quien pese a estar apenas en segundo grado y ser tres años menor que él, tiene la capacidad de hacer que algo en su interior se estremezca y que su corazón comience a latir más deprisa

Pero eso es algo que jamás admitirá en voz alta, porque en la escuela, nunca dejarían de molestarlo y hacerle burla.

Ya suficiente fue tener que soportar en aquella ocasión el montón de mofas y pitorreos por parte de sus colegas cuando les confesó, obligado por sus insistencias y varios puñetazos en el estómago; que sí, que aún sentía algo por Lisa. Sin mencionar las sonrisas de suficiencia que tuvieron pintadas en sus rostros durante el resto del día.

Y mientras él piensa en todas esas cosas, Lisa despega la vista de su libro y vuelve a mirarlo a pesar de que quiere, no puede concentrarse completamente en su lectura. Lo intenta, pero cada vez que se propone avanzar con el problema, él vuelve a aparecer en su mente e inevitablemente pierde el hilo de lo que estaba leyendo.

Porque, aunque nunca lo acepte, el tratar de comprender porque Nelson Muntz sigue sentado junto a ella, con la mirada perdida pensando en quien sabe cuántas cosas, resulta mucho más atrayente e interesante que cualquier problema de suma y resta de fracciones.

Quizás podría preguntárselo, pero Nelson es un chico bastante brusco y no quiere que le conteste de manera mordaz y después se vaya todo enfurruñado y mascullando improperios a otra parte. No quiere, no quiere que eso suceda, no quiere que por una imprudencia suya él se enoje y se marche. Porque, por más extraño e inverosímil que pudiera parecerle a cualquiera, está disfrutando mucho de la situación. Está, disfrutando mucho de su compañía, de su cercanía y eso le gusta, le gusta embargo, el encanto dura poco y tiene que volver a la realidad de improviso, pues Nelson ha vuelto una vez más la vista hacia su dirección.

Deprisa, fija sus ojos sobre la misma página que ha estado intentando leer desde hace casi media hora, y pide con todas sus fuerzas que él no la haya visto.

Afortunadamente, está de suerte: Nelson no se ha dado cuenta de nada; ya que está más ocupado pensando porque es tan difícil acercarse a una niña.

Ah, Si tan solo pudiera acercarse a Lisa sin tener que fingir que solo lo hace para molestarla como a los demás nerds. Si pudiera eliminar los pocos centímetros que ahora mismo lo separan de ella y hablarle, aunque solo fuera para preguntarle cómo está.

Pero sabe que no podría hacerlo, por dos razones muy poderosas. La primera porque no sabe cómo. Esto, debido a que sus amigos, quienes son las únicas personas en las que más o menos confía, no han tenido jamás el tiempo ni las ganas de darle un par de consejos sobre esas cuestiones tan complicadas del amor. (y su madre, la señora Muntz… definitivamente es la persona menos indicada para orientarlo en esos menesteres),

Y la segunda, porque sabe que en el último segundo, esa avalancha de extrañas sensaciones que ella despierta en él se apoderaría de todo su ser, y haría que las palabras que tanto desea pronunciar se quedaran atoradas en su garganta, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Tal vez, todo sería más fácil si supiera que Lisa se siente de la misma manera, si supiera que ella también desea conversar con él, que desea poder decirle tantas cosas y derribar así esa barrera invisible que los separa.

Pero todo eso se queda en el aire, porque justo en ese instante suena la campana que anuncia el final del recreo, y con ella, el final de ese momento mágico, de ese juego de miradas.

Ambos se levantan de la banca, haciendo todo lo posible para no mirarse y cada uno se va por un camino distinto; sin saber lo que el otro desea. Ella sin escuchar todo aquello que Nelson quiere decirle; y él sin imaginarse lo mucho que Lisa disfrutó de su compañía.

Se van sin mirar atrás, sin tener idea de lo que el otro siente. Pero con la certeza de que quieren repetirlo y de que harán hasta lo imposible para encontrarse en aquella banca el próximo recreo.

.


End file.
